Crazy
by UniqueCrazyWeird
Summary: They wanted to brake me. They had succeeded. I'm Katniss Everdeen and I wish I was dead. I was a pawn for their games. Just apart of their game. I became messed up, crazy. Memories plagued my dreams. You couldn't touch me without triggering a flashback. I was stuck in the Capital until I got "better". This is the story of how I got better and how I made some friends along the way.
1. Prologue

Crazy

**A/N Here's a story I've been working on. I know there are others like it and I love reading those so I decided to right my own. Review if you want me to continue.**

Prologue

Katniss POV

"Peeta, stop stomping," I whispered-yelled. Right now we're hunting and he's scaring off every animal in a mile radius.

"But I'm not trying to be loud. This is how I walk," he whispers. I should probably explain a little more about what we're doing. Right now we're in the middle of a fight to the death, or as we call it, the Hunger Games. There were 24 of us, but now there's only 10.

"Peeta, why don't you collect berries in from that bush? Then I can hunt without you scaring everything away," I said pointing to a nearby bush.

"Are you sure? You'll be okay right?," he says. Oh, I forgot to mention Peeta loves me. But I don't really love him back. I care for him, but I don't love him.

"Peeta, I'll be fine. If anything you should be worrying about yourself." Then I pull out a basket from my backpack and a knife. "Here," I say handing him the stuff.

He grabs the stuff and says," But how will I know if your Ok."

"I'll whistle this tune," I say whistling a tune that my old ally, Rue, taught me. I wish she was still here. "Snap out of it Katniss," I think to myself.

"Then you'll whistle it back. That way we'll know the others Ok," I tell him.

"Ok," he says still sounding unsure.

I walk away looking and listening for anything.

PAGE BREAK

I'm about to shoot another squirrel when a scream pierces the air making it run away. I immediately know who's that was. Peeta. I turn around and run in the direction it came from.

Page break

"Peeta! Peeta! Where are you?," I scream. I know I'm putting a target on me by screaming, but I have to find Peeta. The only thing keeping me from breaking down is the fact that a cannon hasn't gone off yet. I still have hope that he's okay.

I'm almost to the spot where I left him when I hear the cannon. Some one died. That's what inspires me to run faster. And then I see it.

PAge Break

He's just lying there. If there wasn't blood oozing out of his chest I'd think he was sleeping. I'm going to kill who ever did this; I'm going to kill them all.

Page Break

Haymitch Pov

I knew it was going to be bad when the boy died. He was the only reminder of home for her the lat thing to cling onto. Everyone could see the change in her as soon as she saw his dead body. Well everyone except for the capitolites. They can't see a thing.

The fire in her eyes was blazing as she walked away from him. She had more determination to win now than ever. She was going to kill and she was going to win.

Page Break

She killed every one except for one in two days. This was going to be the end of it; the final day. And one of them was going to win, but none of them were going down without a fight.

Page Break

Katniss pov

Everything disappeared except for him; the only thing standing in my way from winning these games. I have a broken arm and there's a chance that I'll die from blood loss before I can kill him. He tightly grasps in his hand and goes for the swing, but I'm way faster than that. I jump on him before he even taps me and I kick his sword away. I bring up my knife to his throat and say," Good night." Then I slice his throat.

Page Break

I hear people screaming and yelling and that guy saying congradulations. I grasp on to the ladder they dropped down for me and they pull it up. When I get in peacekeepers surround me.

Instantly I grab my knife and start killing them off one by one. Then I feel a poke in my neck and the darkness consumes me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Intro-Katniss POV

I'm here to tell you a story. To tell you a story about my journey to get better. The journey that would have never happened without Cato. I was crazy. Destroyed by the hunger games. But I should probably stop talking and start my story. I guess I'll start from the begining; from 7 years ago; the day I met Cato.

PAGE BREAK

Years ago- Katniss POV

They locked me in the white room again. I call it the crazy room. It makes me crazy staring at the white walls all day - Well more crazy then I already am. It's his fault I'm like this. His games made me like this, made me crazy. Snow. He's horrible. He put me in an arena and made me kill people. Why would some one do that? To keep the districts from rebelling. That is what they tell us, but we all know it's bullshit. Is it so the crazy Capital people are entertained? I guess you could say that's part of it. But I believe it's more for himself, to fill his need for blood. To satisfy his cold heart.

The games changed me. Alot. I used to be happy. Sure life was hard, but I was fine with that. I barely remember the old me. She was swallowed by the games; obliterated. Now, I can't be touched. I can't sleep without being hyped up on meds because of the nightmares, and even then I only make it a few hours. I barely talk anymore. They kept asking me questions whenever I was awake. I finally punched one in the face. I'm aggressive. If they leave me in the crazy room for too long I go on a rampage. I attempt to kill any Peacekeeper that I see. They learned to stop sending them; now they usually send Haymitch or sometimes Cinna. I haven't been home in two years. They tell me that if I get "better" I get to go home. They don't understand. I need somebody to help me get better, not meds or a crazy room. I would probably be "better" if they would let me go home, or at least better than I am now. They act like I'm not here half the time. Whenever they talk to me, they act like I'm a child. I heard them talking, saying their going to send in the newest victor. They think that he'll be able to help me, and something in me hopes he can.

PAGE BREAK

Cato POV

I wake up in a totally white room, the bright lights temporarily blinding me. The sound of a heart monitor pierces the quiet room, not helping my pounding headache. Then I remember. I won, I made it out of that fucking arena. I can see my brother and sister again. I can help them, that's all I wanted to do.

"Cato your finally awake," Brutus says gruffly.

"Obviously," I say annoyed, I want to go back to sleep.

"Get up I have a job for you,"he orders. I know better than to go against his orders so I get up.

The cold air pierces my skin. I look down and see I'm wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. "Can I have some real clothes?"

"Here,"he says as he throws some clothes at me and leaves the room. I get dressed in the clothes he gave me. He gave me a pair of jeans and a grey V-neck shirt. I walk out of the room to see Brutus standing outside the door glaring at a guy.

"Brutus he's the only one that would understand. She's been here for two years. He's her only hope," the guy says trying to reason with Brutus.

"Why don't you ask him your self?" he says and points to me.

"Who are you?," I ask, totally confused.

"Haymitch Abernathy," he responds in a gruff voice and takes a drink from his flask. Haymitch Abernathy, Haymitch... oh I remember he's the district 12 mentor. Why would he be talking to Brutus? And apparently it's about me?

"Well what are you going to ask me? I don't got all day."

"I'm here to ask you to help my last victor," he says. As he says it his eyes soften. Wait last victor? Who was their last victor? Hmm, I'll just ask him.

"Who is your last victor?"

"If you really don't know, it was Katniss Everdeen." I remember her games. She went crazy after her allies died. She ended up killing the rest of the tributes in 2 days. Once she got out, she was normal for a while, but after a few days she went crazy again. She's never left the Capital since, not even for a victory tour.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to talk to her, or you don't even have to do that, you can just sit there. We just want to see if you can help her, maybe get her to talk." His eyes soften more after he says the last part. He really cares about her, like he's her father or something.

"How am I supposed to talk to her if she doesn't talk?"

"You just talk. Talk about your games, tell her about you. I don't care what you do, but your our only hope of getting her out of here." I think it over. It can't be that bad, right? It'll be like talking to myself if she doesn't talk. I don't see anything bad about it.

"Okay."

PAGE BREAK

Katniss POV

Fucking crazy room. I'm on the verge of a rampage. I feel like I'm going to explode. Where is Haymitch? He always let's me out before I rampage. I'm already starting to see red. The heart monitor is beeping faster, and it's not helping. I clench my fists trying to hold it in. They don't like it when I destroy crazy rooms, even though it's their fault. Finally the door swings open, and I faintly hear footsteps entering. The redness has practically taken over my whole vision. The footsteps are now hurried, and I faintly hear my name being called. Then some one makes the mistake of shaking my shoulder. I'm immediately pulled into a flashback.

_I'm running through the forest."Rue! Rue! Where are you?," I call out loudly. I know I shouldn't be so loud in the arena, but I can't find her. I hear a scream close by, it came from the North. I sprint towards it, but I get there to late. Rue is sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree with a spear sticking out of her stomach. A boy is running away from the scene. I shoot the boy in the neck, and run over to Rue. I fall to my knees next to her cold dead body. I cover her in flowers and walk away doing it all with tears pouring down my face._

I finally pull out of it. I hate that flashback; it's one of the worst ones. I find myself on the floor on my knees with Haymitch sitting, waiting for me to come back.

"You okay Sweetheart?" he asks truly sounding concerned. I guess he has a reason; he's like my dad now. I nod yes to answer his question. He stand up and waits for me as I slowly stand up. My instincts tell me there is some one behind me. I quickly turn around to see a huge blonde guy standing there with his arms crossed. His piercing blue eyes stare at me curiously. I look back at Haymitch silently asking him, "who is he?"

"Good to see your still not talking Sweetheart. That boy over there is the latest victor, Cato Evans," Haymitch says. He doesn't bother to explain why he's here. I would like to know, but nope Haymitch doesn't give out information that easy. So I stare at Haymitch, waiting for an answer. "He's here to help you. Now would you stop glaring at me Sweetheart." So, this is the guy that's supposed to help me.

I turn back to the guy, Cato, and stare at him wondering if he can read my eyes like Haymitch. There is a slim chance he can, but it's worth a shot. I keep staring at him, but he still looks confused. I guess that idea is out. He finally says," Hi, I'm Cato Evans." He doesn't seem that nice, but he's probably from district 2 by the looks of it.

I look back at Haymitch silently asking him if I should talk. Of course he says," Yeah." So I end up saying something. I say one word the first word in a month. I say in a quiet raspy voice from under-use,"Katniss." I guess you could say that was the start of my journey. My journey to get "better".

Cato POV

I followed a hurried Haymitch through the winding halls of the Capital hospital. Haymitch finally stops at a door, pulls out some keys, and looks through them quickly. He finds the right key and jiggles it in the lock. The door pops open after a few moments. He peers inside and then rushes in yelling," Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!" I follow him inside to see a white room, a girl sitting on a white bed with a heart monitor beeping fast. The girl sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the bed and her fists clenched at her sides. Haymitch hurries to the bedside saying her name, but he seems to make sure not to touch her. I walk over to her and Haymitch, and I shake her shoulder. That was a big mistake. Her glaring eyes glazed over and got a far away look. Haymitch glared at me and said," Why'd you do that boy? Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong with touching her?"

"It puts her in a flashback," he says. Now I understand. I haven't had any yet, but I've heard about them from Victors. They sound horrible.

"Oh," I say. A few seconds later she falls off the bed with a loud bang onto her knees.

I go to pick her up, but I'm interupted by Haymitch saying," Don't"

A couple minutes later Katniss' eyes clear, and looks at Haymitch.

"You ok Sweetheart?," Haymitch says uncharistically sounding concerned. She nods her head, and slowly stands up. She stands there for a few moments, but she suddenly turned around so she's staring at me. She looks behind her and stares at Haymitch until he says," Good to see your still not talking Sweetheart. That boy over there is the latest victor, Cato Evans." She still stands there and stares at him like she was waiting for something."He's here to help you. Now would you stop glaring at me Sweetheart," Haymitch says. How does he know what she's asking?

She looks back at me, and that's all she does, she just stares at me. I'm confused. What does she want? I finally say, "Hi, I'm Cato Evans."

She looks back at Haymitch until he says, "Yeah." I still don't know how he understands her.

She looks at me straight in the eyes and in a quiet raspy voice says, "Katniss."

That one word suprised me the most. I guess that's what inspired me to help her. And maybe she'll help me along the way too.


End file.
